espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Sumatra
Its back lol (This wiki isn't really a good write up, if you ever for some reason want proper lore understanding just PM me anywhere) A short history of the Nation Sumatra was created by British and Dutch settlers in response to the Indonesian War of Independence and the ensuring de-colonization of Asia and Africa. At first, both governments were hostile to this unauthorized creation of a colony but as colonies fell one by one and white citizens fled to Sumatra, they were left with no choice but to recognize the nation. In order to make the natives who had refused to leave into an even smaller minority, advertisements were placed in the Carribean and African Commonwealth Nations calling for black nationals to travel to Sumatra and be treated equally and fairly as any other white. The reaction to this policy by white settlers was negative at first but as blacks joined the armed forces and police, defending whites from native attacks, their respect was earnt. South Africa and Sumatra's hostile political situation turned into a major source of black immigration, as did Zimbabwae in the 2000s following Mugabe turning bad. The line between the government and the armed forces grew wider and wider over time. With the Military refusing to train police who wouldn't swear allegiance to the Army, law and order soon neared a breaking point in Sumatra. As the Vietnam war raged on it became even more chaotic as the Achen Islamic insurgency started in the Northern Regions. In 1973, the Sumatran Military seized control of the government in a coup. At first the reaction from the non-trusting population was hostile, rioting becoming wide spread, however as the government cracked down on crime, mercilessly bombed the Aceh region (where the Insurgency was based), rebuilt a new police force and nationalized certain businesses to be under Military control, the population started to warm to the military government.... however, as time passed, the Military decided it was time to test a return to Democracy. In 2004 the Military Party left the government and gave time for a general election and parties to come together. In 2018, the Military Party was voted back into power. International Relations Grand Duchy of Samogitia - Friendly When the Peoples Democratic Republic of Samogitia parted ways from USSRs influence during the Sino-Soviet split, Samogitia left all USSR led alliances and started the close relations with China, DRS adopted some new ideas of communism and started relations with other countries, one of them being Sumatra. Both of the countries were young, yet proud. Both nations mutually respected one another and started relations from being mere trade partners to being allies. watching each other's backs. DRS eventually fell due the fall of the eastern block but this didn't stop the friendship of these two great countries. To this day The Grand Duchy of Samogitia and The Republic of Sumatra are allies. Update as of 2018: Samogitia and Sumatra are still allies, even whilst issues arise with Samogitian immigrant farmers. Indonesia - Hostile Permanent enemy of the state Category:Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:Sumatra Category:Inactive Factions